Cartographers
Government The Governments technical structure is quite different from its actual structure. Technical Structure In the Interpreters' quarters are several books outlining every word said by Laret since records began and approximations from before that. These, theoretically, form the Laws on which society is based. The Interpreters then take the words of Laret and translate them into the Lesser Reflections, which is supposed to be a reflection of the perfect system that Laret has outlined. The Interpreters, although they have no real power of their own can control the Laws of society and thus exercise control over the other castes. However, by Laret's Great Decree "There Shall Be No Other Words Before Mine; Mine Shall Be The True Law," this is deemed illegal and heretical. The Arbiters carry out this law but have no access to the books containing the words of Laret, however they have magical rings granting them the power to detect lies, but also forcing them to tell the truth. The cartographers as a society see lying as a great sin, as it is against the vision of Laret, as well as trust being a cornerstone of society. The Serfs are the main people who are governed by these laws, with the Cartographers taking orders directly from Laret, mainly "Map The World And Bring It To My Feet." The Serfs are expected to know all the laws in the Lesser Reflections, as well as several quotes from Laret, all of which are inscribed into the base of the mountain overshadowing their island. Some of the basic Laws of the Lesser Reflections include: -There shall be none before Laret -Heresy leads to death (carried out by the Arbiters) -Untruth is Heresy -The toils of labour are rewarded as Laret sees fit (Laret redistributes all goods) -None may leave but to do Laret's work -There shall be none before Laret Actual Structure In reality these laws are very different, especially due to the machinations of Fiol. Most of the Interpreters are dead, save Fiol and a few living in fear of him. The laws are no longer based on the words of Laret but on a system laid out by Fiol. Laret's words are no longer recorded. The Arbiters of Truth have agreed not to be involved and have retreated to their studies in their section of the Cathedral Complex. The Serfs still provide food to Laret but it is taken by Fiol and redistributed by his new laws. The Cartographers keep with their work as Laret intended, almost entirely unaware of the massive change of leadership. Fiol's laws are significantly more sensical than those of Laret. Without the Arbiters to enforce the law, Fiol has instituted a form of secret police, these report and punish violations independently of Fiol, but Fiol does control the meta-police, keeping the secret police in check. The laws are mainly prohibiting theft, vandalism and murder, for which the penalty is paying compensation (plus a fine that goes to Fiol), also paying a fine and death, respectively. For other miscellaneous crimes, mainly political in nature, the criminals are taken to the little-used dungeons of the Cathedral complex. The hierarchial structure is relatively simple: Fiol, the Head Meta-Inquisitor (Brenn), various meta-inquisitors, the Inquisitor-Generals (Fordel, Briol, Larrel, Aspen and Riol), then the various inquisitors and, at the bottom, the Serfs. The Cartographers and Arbiters do not fit and essentially govern themselves. The Cartographers do have an army, however, it is outdated and untrained, essentially a group of peasants bound by family obligation. In case of an invasion Fiol plans to immediately integrate the serfs and inquisitors into the invaders before instigating an uprising, as well as enlisting the help of Tarron, the head of the Arbiters. The Arbiters self-govern with the relatively simple base law of "you command the people who listen." This mainly boils down to the various wizards trying not to get vapourised by someone more powerful than themselves. At the top is currently Tarron, the most powerful wizard, who has an agreement with Fiol in order to get food. This results in Tarron being payed a tithe of knowledge, the Arbiter's main currency, for food. Most of the wizards simply want to keep to themselves while learning how to become more powerful and thus rise up the ranks. Tarron mitigates this by rining the bells every night if someone is approaching hispower, preventing them from ever sleeping. When he is feeling less subtle he just burns their books.